Naruto & Tobi Luff!
by PetLovelessYuki
Summary: I dont own Naruto! Warning YAOI! YAY! WOOT WOOT!
1. Chapter 1

~Forest Trail miles from The Leaf Village~

Rounding a corner Tobi finds himself at a little tea shop with Deidara slowly walking after the hipper ninja, "Deidara-Sempai! Lets get something to eat, I'm sooooo hungry!". Tobi spins around, his akatsuki cloak fluttering around him and doing his insane little dance, that meant he was in a hurry to do something.

Deidara sighs looking at the one eyed swirly mask, "Fine, uh". Tobi spins around again and takes off running towards the tea shop in a hurried manner. The blonde bomber walks slowly to were Tobi is now sitting outside with two cups of warm green tea and noodles,"Deidara-Sempai is sooo slow, the food will get cold and...umm Deidara-Sempai is that some of your art?...".

The masked ninja points to a clay lanteren pig and smiles. Deidara looks at the clay pig and frowns deeply, the pig has dents and smuges all over it. He glares at tobi with killer eyes,"Tobi I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!". Tobi jumps from his seat and makes a B-line for the forest with the bomber a few meters from him and a small bird passes him,'oh crap'. The bird blows up and sends tobi flying into the air and into the river of The Leaf Village.

The chunin exams are over and Naruto and his teamates are on a D-rank mission to clean out the river in konoha. Sasuke is complaining about cleaning the river and revenge for his clan and the pink haired girl is drooling over how hot Sasuke is...'blablabla...'. The yellow haired ninja is happy about just going on his first mission, when he spots a person dressed in black is laying, unmoving and a mask shattered next to him...'wait a minute...he's not moving...!'.

Naruto runs over to the silent body on the shore of the river and turns the limp body over. Looking up Kakashi and the others are all looking at the man dressed in black with his mask shattered on the ground next to him in a peaceful maner. Gently the bolnde ninja lays his head on the mans chest hearing a faint heart beat,"Believe it! He's still alive, quit gawking and help me out here willya!". Naruto grabs the black ninja's arm and throws it over his sholder to support the man's weight and Kakashi grabing the other. They head off to get some help leaving poor Sasuke with Sakura to clean the river.

Naruto and Kakashi drag the man into the leaf village's infirmary were Shizune meets them at the front door, "Did u check to see if he had a pulse?". Naruto speaks up before she gets some idea that he's dead,"ummmm, yeah it's faint but he's still alive. Can you help him Shizune?". She stares at Naruto puzzled but nods, "will you two put him in the room on the left over there?". She points to the only room on the left and they carefully take him to the room. Shizune walks into the room and orders them out with a finger pointing to the door.

"Naruto you stay here, I'm going to check in with the others", the blonde ninja just nods and puts his head in his hands and blinks sleepishly. Kakashi leaves Naruto to keep an eye on the unknown ninja.

~The next day~

Tsunade wakes the blonde ninja, "Naruto! get up, you'll get a cold sleeping out here and the boy you and Kakashi brought on here last night is awake". Hearing the good news he gets up and hurries to the ninja's room and smiles as he sees the ninja sitting up with the covers over his face peeking out shyly,"where am I and my mask, have you seen it?".

The hipper ninja smiles and tells him the story of how he'd found him, "your mask was shattered, sorry about that...", Naruto scratchs his head and finds himself blushing at the mysterious ninja. Tobi looks at the boy infront of him and feels guilty for being passed out when first meeting him," uhh my names Tobi".

The deep voice gets Naruto off guard and he smiles, "ummm that is a nice name...mine is Naruto Uzumaki.. believe it!". Dropping the covers from his face, Tobi smiles, "ummm well can I have what's left of my village uniform?". Naruto glances up at the smiling ninja and blushes seeing him half naked, "yeah sure...I'll go get it..".

Tobi laughs to himself as the blonde rushes out the door in a hurry, 'I wonder if he could be the boy with the nine-tailed fox inside of him...hum...I'll just stay here for a while..what could that hurt..'. He smiles and scratchs the back of his head finding his ponytail he always ties back to still be there and pulls it lose.

Naruto walks back into Tobi's room with his black uniform,"ummm is th...", he stops in the middle of his sentence as the ninja named Tobi lets his long black hair lose from its tie. Naruto just blushes and lays the uniform on the bed," thanks for my uniform Naruto".

Tobi picks up his uniform and digs in the left pocket pulling out a village headband, "ahha I found you, you little sneak...". He places the headband on his forehead and smiles bightly to the young, blonde ninja,"how dose it look?".

"Its upside-down...hehehe", Naruto grabs the headband and turns it rightside up and places the cool metal to Tobi's forehead and ties it neatly against his hair,"Believe it! There it looks good now...so you're from the village hidden in the sand?...".

"yeah...", Tobi shruges off the odd feeling in the room and explanes how he'd gotten here and by who'd done it in the first place. By the end of the long story Naruto was asleep on the chair next to his bed placing a blanket on the boy he went to find Tsunade and get some new cloths to cover his acking wound.

Tsunade and Shizune were talking by the time a half naked Tobi was walking down the hall with his headband sucurely plastered on his forehead, "Hey! You should be resting in that condition!". Tsunade quaked as he walked to them in a limping manner, scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"Well you see Tsunade I need some new cloths and an eye patch so I'm not some stranger going nude in a village!", smiling he waved at Shisune, who smiled and blushed waving back.

Months had went by that Tobi trained and stayed with Naruto in his small one bedroom apartment. He'd tought the young ninja many things, like how to disapper and be at a distance in mere seconds, then he'd shown him the art of focusing the nine-tailed foxe's chara to be his own.

Tobi had learned so many things about him and nine-tailed fox within him and realized there was no way to remove kyuubi without killing Naruto in the process. He'd fallen for the hipper active, roman loving ninja and he wasn't about to let any of the other akatsuki to harm the young boy.

"Hey Tobi-sensai are we going to train today!", Naruto's high pitched voice took him from his thought and he turned around to see the blonde ninja ready to train. Getting up he walked over to him and place his arm on Naruto's sholder, "I think it's time I went to my home in the village hidden in the sand...". Tobi's heart was pounding loudly in his ears and he was sad for not telling Naruto the truth but he wanted him to be safe, so he had to let him go.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he looked up at Tobi and grabed the front of his jacket, "but Tobi-sensai...why?". He dug his nails into the soft cloth and a warm hand wipped away the stray tear on his cheek and he leaned into the touch,"I don't what you to leave...". He blushed and closed his eyes trying not to think of the sand ninja disappering infront of him.

Tobi tilted Naruto's face to make him look up at him,"I don't want to go but my teammates are probly missing me by now...". The blue eyes infront of him started to water and swell with tears forcing himself to shake his own tears away he pulled the blonde ninja's face closer to his and pressed his lips to soft ones.

Naruto stopped crying and his heart began to pound hard, it hurt his chest and he slowly closed his eyes kissing back with passion and determination. Moving his hands from their curent possition on the taller male's jacket he his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto because if I did Naruto would be doing forbidden things with Tobi alll the time... XD you NaruTobi fans wish!

Naruto's PRO

Naruto watched from the gate of Konaha Village as the dark shadow of his new lover disappered into the silver lined darkness. When the blonde ninja couldn't see his lovers figher no more he turned around wipping away the salty tears from his tan cheeks. "I can't believe he left me without..." Naruto touched his lips softly and remembered the heated kiss Tobi gave him before leaving for his own village. Moaning he noticed the erection forming a tent in his pants, "crap why now?..." Running down the dirt path to his house; collapsing on the soft bed benieth him, doors, windows and blinds all locked and shut the blonde ninja reaches into his pants grabing his hardened member. Moans come from the small apartment; turning over to put his face into his soft pillow as an attempt to quiet himself, only to heat up his actions as he rubs his ass against the cold bedpost, " AHHH! Tobi...more..muhhh..". His hot Cum splaters his abdomen; sitting up the post gose into his tight vergin hole, Naruto screams in pain and dosn't move until he hears loud knocking, " Naruto! Naruto!... ... .." Some wispering of cursing is heard then the door is opened with a loud bang.

Tobi's PRO

Walking away from the hiper ninja, now his lover, he disappers from his sight and hides in the bushes. Watching the blonde turn around wipping his face, the ninja runs from sight and following behind him. Tobi sees Naruto close and lock the door, 'thats unlike him to lock the door...maybe he's scared without me...I don't know...I'll wait to find out' The masked ninja sits down leaning against the fence next to the apartment thinking, 'what if he's not a vergin and he is just fake crying and just screwing other men while I'm away...no..' Moans fill the air, then a blood littered scream comes from the small apartment, "Naruto! Naruto!... What the hell is going on in there?...". Kicking the door hard enough to open it and not break it, "Naruto...where ar...oh..my god.." Seeing his lover stripped naked with his own cum dripping down his abdomen and onto the sheets turned him on so bad it hurt. Then he spotted the blood covered post and Naruto's eyes filled with tears and pain, "oh..my love why did I let your verginity be tooken this way?...". Wraping his arms around Naruto's waste and closing his eyes, "bite my neck if it gets to hard to bear...". Lifting the light boy from the post sharp teeth perece skin and a warmth slips down tobi's back.

Naruto and Tobi's PRO

"...Tobi-sensai... I want you inside...of me" Half lidded blue eyes filled with lust and tears look into dark pools of chocolate. Looking at the boy softly brushing his lips, "I'll hurt you even more and I didn't want your vergin ass tooken this way..." Tobi brushes the tears from the blonde ninja's flushed cheeks, "Tobi-sensai please...i want you to take my virginity with your cock..." Naruto pushes against Tobi's harded member and moans softly into the one eyed ninjas ear as his own member begins to harded again. Tobi looks Naruto's body up and down stripping his own of clothing, his cock saluting his lover's hot body. Naruto practically drooling over every dip in the muscle of Tobi's hot tan body glisining in the candle light that filled the apartment. Grabing Naruto and pulling him forward, forcing the nin into doggie poition. Naruto moaning as something hot and slick enter his brused hole, "Mummm...Tobi..more" Tobi smirks and replaces his tounge with to wet figers that make his lover arche his back into him, "Lift your hips up more for Tobi" Naruto obeys his sensai and screams in pleasure as Tobi curls his fingers hitting his blonde ninja's bundle of nerves. Flipping Naruto over the one eyed nin yanks his fingers from Naruto's tight entrance eurning a grunt of displeasure from his lover below him, " we're not done yet" Tobi shoves his cock into Naruto and rocks him slowly aginst him. Naruto thrusting back into Tobi's slow entrusions, speeding up the actions of the once masked nin. Kissing Naruto pastionaly he comes hard into Naruto's tight virgin hole, "Damit your to tight we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

More fun Yaoi coming up in the future chapters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oh yeah! lolz


End file.
